No Easy Way Out
by Allusia16
Summary: "He's fire, and I'm water. We should never mix." Elora is a water manipulator now starting at Sky High. Her lineage causes her to constantly butt heads with pyrokinetic bad boy, Warren Peace. As the two fight the obvious rule that they should never combine, their paths somehow force them together and as this happens, a forbidden bond forms which become too addicting to quit.
1. Chapter 1

1

I wasn't too much of a fan of starting high school. Sky High. God, it had to be a joke. My parents went there when they were younger. My father, Jared "Poseidon" Monroe, was the best on swimming team. Of course, when you can control water then there was nothing that could really beat you. My mother, Elena "Mrs. Icebreaker" Monroe, was the quiet science geek. Of course she could have been a target to bullying, but her ice powers made anyone think twice. Somehow they made a good couple, graduated then went to college at a human university, then had me, Elora Monroe. They were both superheroes who fought crime right beside The Commander and Jetstream.

My mother would tell me numerous stories of their adventures. But this was high school. Kids are cruel and teachers could only do so much. I rode the waters alongside my mother into the sky towards the large school that floated in the sky. We landed quietly before the school and already people were looking. My mother hummed in happiness.

"Oh wow, this school brings back many memories." she said. I scoffed lightly.

"Yes, Dad can't go a day without telling me a story about it." I responded lowly. She glanced down at me, blue eyes dazzling in the sun that kissed her cocoa skin.

"Don't be upset with your father. You know he wanted to be here for your first day of school, but he is in court making sure Barron Battle doesn't get out of prison or even parole. The two have been enemies for years, since you were born even at this school." she said raising her arm to the school. I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"Shouldn't they have squashed the drama when they were kids, I mean come on." I replied. She grinned and now raised his hand to me and in her palm, a flower of ice formed in her palm. I sighed and refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Mom please." I replied and she grinned and placed the flower over my ear.

"Come on, honey. You use to love the ice flowers." she said before looking at an older woman in white coming towards us.

"Elena Monroe?" she asked and my mom smiled.

"Linda Powers. It's so great to see you again." she said and embraced the woman in a hug. I just watched trying not to stand too close and become associated with them.

"It's been too long." the woman said, and my mom nodded.

"Yes it has. Honey, this is your principal, Principal Powers. Linda, this is my daughter, Elora." she introduced. I looked at the woman and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I replied and Principal Powers smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to see the daughter of Poseidon and Mrs. Icebreaker attending my school. I am sure you will enjoy it here." she said. I hope. I nodded and my mother smiled and rubbed my back.

"Well I have work to go to. Darling you're in great hands." she replied kissing my cheek. "Smile. You don't want anyone to think you have that resting bitch face." She whispered that to me thank god. I only nodded and watched my mom take off into the sky with two rings of water around her ankles carrying her away. Principal Powers smiled at me.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your first day at Sky High, Ms. Monroe. I expect great things from you." she said now shifting into a bright light and shifting away. Great, expectations. Wonderful. I looked myself over thinking I looked alright for my first day. I had on black jeans and a blue and white off the shoulder shirt with a black tank over it. I sighed and just walked up the large intimidating white steps. Great, alone and at the mercy of a white sheet of paper that had my classes on it. First is home room, my teacher Johnathon Boy. He was The Commander's sidekick. I sat near the back of the class room not wanting too much attention. I was one of a few students who were there early so I played on my desk. I twirled my pointer finger in circular motions on my desk and watched as water moved from my finger and began to form a small tornado. The color should have been clear like regular water, but I actually had a blue tint much like my eyes.

"Woah that's really cool." I heard a mild voice say. I looked up and saw the familiar face of Will Stronghold. I blinked feeling mild happiness that I knew someone. He lived in my neighborhood below the school.

"Will. Hi." I replied. He replied and pointed at me with a look of uncertainty.

"Elora right? Yeah you've been to my house a few times." he replied. I nodded.

"Yep. Twice I think." I responded. He was about to say something when a red head petit girl came in.

"Hey, Will. Good we have the same home room. You can help me find my next class." she said sweetly, before looking at me with a smile. "Hi. I'm Layla Williams." I smiled politely.

"Elora Monroe." I replied. Her eyes brightened.

"You're Poseidon and Mrs. Icebreaker's child? It's so cool to meet you." she replied. I gave a small wince, but my smile covered it.

"Yeah. I'm trying to make a name for myself I guess." I replied. She nodded in understanding.

"Gotcha. Well if we have the same homeroom, we should have the same lunch. We should all sit together, if you want?" she asked. That actually sounded nice. I am an only child, so I didn't have too many social skills with other kids growing up. Human kids didn't understand, but super kids did. I nodded.

"I would like that." I replied. Once the class room was filled, Mr. Boy told us about how the first day usually was. You would go to the gym after this class, and be placed in a category: A superhero or sidekick depending on your power. I could only imagine what class I would be placed in. Whatever you were placed in you took some classes for that category, but they were technically the same. Once the bell rang, I got up and placed my back pack on my body and began to follow Will and Layla from the class room.

"Well this year should be exciting. I can't wait to see what we experience here." Layla said. I gave a small smile.

"Yes. It will be interesting." I replied. Out of the corner of my eye on the right we were passing the bathrooms and classrooms. I couldn't help but look out of curiosity of what teachers taught these classes. My mind continued to wander, and I didn't notice the right hall was coming.

"Elora watch out-" Layla tried to say, but it was too late. My body hit another and it was hot, so hot that a small layer of steam arose into the sky. Something hot meant fire. I looked up only to see some slender, yet muscular white guy glaring down at me. He had shoulder length brunette hair with red streaks. Brown eyes glared at me and I looked down to see a black jacket and black shirt and blue jeans.

"Watch it, fish girl." the boy snarled and pushed past me causing me to gawk at the fact a guy just shoved me. I looked back and watched him storm off. Everyone moved from his path.

"Who is that hot headed ass?" I asked. Will winced.

"That is Warren Peace, son of Barron Battle." he said.

"I can only imagine he's not happy about going to school with the girl whose dad is keeping his dad in jail." Layla said. I scoffed.

"How dare that disgusting fire breathing jerk even touch me." I muttered angrily. Layla and Will gave each other looks, both silently mouthing 'Wow'.

"So it's true, water and fire don't mix." Will said. I scoffed.

"Never." I replied and continued to walk with my friends. He burns everything and taints water. He was nothing but a delinquent from what I have seen. I followed my two new friends to the gym where we met some new friends. Magenta the guinea pig, Zach the human night light (he glowed in the dark), and Ethan the boy who turned to goo. They were okay. We sat on the bleacher and listened to Coach Boomer tell us what we already knew would be happening. That Warren guy showed up last and just sat away from everyone else.

"Now. When I call your name you will step forward and present your ability." he replied. I felt a knot for in my stomach. I didn't like presenting in front of anyone. And he went through his clipboard quickly. A person came to the gym floor then got off. That was the routine and each was given their title after the performed.

"Elora Monroe." He finally yelled my name, and I tensed a bit as it was finally my turn. My butt didn't move from the bleacher. Zach nudged me.

"Hey go on. It's okay you got this." he whispered with a smile. I hoped he was right.

Author's Notes

Yeah so I have been wanting to do a Sky High fanfic for a long time, and thought this would be a good way to start. It's rated M, so expect some crazy shit. Sex, violence, and the works. I may add a few new characters in here to add to the drama.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I stepped onto the platform and looked at the group of students watching me. Coach Boomer looked at me and then looked me over.

"Okay, do something." he replied. I thought about it for a moment looking over at Will and Layla who just smiled and gave a thumbs up. I then looked at the coach and then looked down at my feet and watched as water devoured my body crawling up me. My vision was a bit blurry but cleared out as I was watching everyone through aquatic eyes. I heard whispers already and I just looked at the Coach.

"What exactly should I do?" I asked and he looked up.

"Activate the car!" he yelled. I heard a snap above me, and I looked up to see a ratty old car coming down right toward me. My eyes widened and I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to respond with, but I just shot my hands to the sky, and two large waves of water shot to the car and in seconds, it exploded into numerous pieces. Said pieces flew everywhere. Even into the bleachers causing some kids to shield themselves and turn away. Oops. Now there was silence and the water disappeared within my body, and I looked at the coach who laughed.

"Impressive. Hero!" he called out. I merely shrugged and walked off the platform and over to my friends.

"Too much?" I asked lowly. Zach chuckled.

"More like too cool. That's amazing power." he said. I found myself smiling big and I nodded.

"Thanks." I responded. I watched more students go up. Will had yet to get his powers which discouraged him, Layla refused to show off her powers, and Zach and the others got sidekick. Warren easily impressed the coach by setting his arms on fire and intimidating mostly everyone in the gym. But I refused to be afraid of a pathetic pyrokinetic.

Once that was over Will, Layla and I we were moving about the halls trying to find our lockers.

"It's so cool you got hero, Elora. Your parents would be proud." Layla said and I shrugged.

"Why didn't you just show off your powers? You would have gotten hero easily." I replied and she smiled and shrugged.

"To show my powers just so I can be placed in a category is meaningless. We should all be heroes." she said. I never really thought about it like that. I heard a high pitched giggle coming towards us causing the three of us to stop. A black girl with long straight hair and in a cheer leading outfit stood before us with a slim striped-sleeve guy and a somewhat larger boy.

"It's not wise to hang out with Sidekicks, Elora." Penny said. I arched a brow not even knowing who she was.

"And who are you?" I asked causing her to giggle again.

"I'm Penny, these are Lash and Speed." she introduced. The two boys smirked and winked at me.

"Okay… how do you know I was placed into hero?" I asked. She smirked.

"The halls talk and the walls have ears. Besides you're Poseidon and Mrs. Icebreaker's daughter. It's only fitting you were one of us." she said.

"See what I mean? One class treats the lower class as if they weren't even people." Layla said and Penny glared at her.

"No one's talking to you sidekick." she replied. Will stepped forward.

"That's enough okay. It's the first day of school. Back off." he said. Speed and Lash walked up to him.

"Oh yeah? And what's the little powerless Stronghold gonna do?" Speed asked cracking his knuckles. I could see Will was tense for he couldn't do much of anything. Layla and I stood beside him immediately.

"If you're really looking for a brawl I'd be happy to oblige." I said. Lash and Speed smirked at me now as if amused by my words. The halls were becoming crowded with students.

"Alright that's enough students." Principal Powers said coming down the hall and somehow parting the students like the Red Sea. "Get to class all of you." Penny glared backing away from us. Lash and Speed smirked before turning themselves but not after biting their lips and whispering amongst themselves.

"This isn't over." Penny threatened and Will and I glared and began to turn and walk away. I had to separate from my friends and head to my Mad Science class with Mr. Medulla. The bell had rung and I was almost late. The large brained man looked at me and then just motioned for me to take a seat. I faced the class and noticed the class was nearly full, except for one desk in the back next to Warren Peace. I tensed already wishing some random person would just offer me their seat. I sighed however, and just moved to the back.

Warren lifted his head and already he glared with annoyance and moved his desk from mine. I didn't want to create steam with him again.

"Couldn't find somewhere else to sit?" he asked bitterly.

"Trust me if it was possible to sit on the other side of the school and still learn the material for this class I would. I take no pleasure in sitting near you." I said placing my backpack down on the ground. He scoffed.

"Whatever." he responded and looked back at his book. Class went on and I could feel the heat radiating off of Warren's body and as a defense mechanism, my body cooled down a bit as to not over heat. Within thirty minutes the class room was like a sauna and everyone was muttering and groaning and sweating. Mr. Medulla looked back at us, his large head sweating so much it was sliding into his coat.

"Okay this simply will not do. Mr. Peace, Ms. Monroe please exit the class room. Tomorrow you will be allowed to enter and sit on the other side of the room." he said. My eyes widened, and I couldn't believe this was happening. I gathered my things in anger glaring at Warren who was doing the same and shot a darker glare to me. Once we were out of the class room, mist flew from the door.

"Look just stay away from me." Warren warned and I scoffed.

"Like I'd waste my time purposely wanting to be near you." I spat and we both just glared at each other for a moment and then turned swiftly on our heels and walked away.

"Attention students," the intercom announced, "due to safety regulations Sky High has installed its new power binding system. Every three hours for one hour a day, all powers will be repressed by a power ring as to cut down on abuse of powers and bullying. However, this will not cut into power related classes. The ring will be in effect by noon today. Thank you." Great, just what I needed. I had a little time before my next class with Mr. Sand. He controlled sand oddly enough, and was in charge of teaching history of super heroes and powers. Even Principal Powers taught class which was just a responsibility course on how to be responsible with the humans below us.

I decided to just look for my classes since I had the time. I turned the corner to my left only to bump into Lash. Speed was right beside him and now they smirked and chuckled.

"Well look who it is. Little miss water cooler all alone." Lash said and Speed was already behind me. I arched a brow.

"Can I help you boys?" I asked calmly and now Lash looked me over and I assumed speed was doing the same.

"You know for a freshman you actually got some attitude." Speed said and I could feel his body scent fill my nostrils, so he was closer to me than necessary.

"Really trying to intimidate me and harass me? What's that going to prove?" I asked. Lash now chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Nothing for now." he said.

"But in three hours, all fresh meat becomes targets." Speed whispered in my ear causing me to cringe.

"It just depends on how you should take your punishment. All are punished it's Sky High rules. Whether you're a hero or sidekick." Speed said walking to stand beside his stringy friend.

"It's always been that way. Everyone takes their licks. You'll be no different." Lash added before the two started walking around me and down the hall.

"Without your powers, you're just a girl." Speed called out and the two began to disappear. I wasn't stupid for I realized what they meant. When the power ring is activated, everyone is human and I am just a woman. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

3

In exactly three hours, the field was activated and everyone in Sky High, staff and students, were officially… normal. Luckily, I was in class when it happened. I had to help Zach out of a locker, and helped Ethan wipe his shirt off from the swirly he was given in the bathroom. I was surprised Lash and Speed did not try and torment me. When the hour was up, I could feel my powers slip back inside me, pulsing through my body. Once I was home, my parents were arguing about Warren Peace. I was ranting about my day to them.

"A child of Baron Battle at that school? I didn't know they let villain children attend." My mother said chopping up some carrots. My father huffed opening the fridge pulling out a pitcher of water.

"It's an outrage. Did he put his hands on you, 'Lora?" he asked sharply. I shook my head honestly not wanting to get Warren in trouble. I didn't like him, but I wouldn't really make false claims against him and get him in trouble.

"No, Dad. The fact that he breathes hot air near me is insult enough. He wouldn't dare try anything." I said going through my binder. Mother shot him a glance.

"Jared, it's bad enough they have that power binding ring taking away their powers. That's a big concern." she noted. Father crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge.

"That too. But we made a promise with the president to initiate some action to show we have our children in line. With the money we put into that school we shouldn't have to prove a thing." he said before shaking his head. "Baron Battle's son." He sounds so hateful. Baron Battle was a very feared man. He had attempted to destroy many cities and at first my parents did not get involved, because The Commander had it under control, but when the waters were growing tainted with blood and other chemicals from Battle's creation, he made it personal for my father. But Warren's mother was a super heroine. Not many know of her.

After dinner, we separated and it rained. My parents danced on waves of water and ice in the sky. It was romantic for them to fly and dance as if they were in their 20s again. I just smiled as I watched them from my window. Ice and water spiraled together beneath their feet as they smiled and danced. I could see their lips moving. They were singing to each other. A dance of the elements, I called their secret moments. It was so beautiful. I hoped to know a love like theirs one day.

The next day, was crazy not because it was the second day of school, but because in twenty seconds, the power ring would activate and we first years didn't want to be caught by the upper classmen. I was rushing to find Mr. Sand's class. Sadly, I left my schedule at home, and I could not remember where this class was. First floor or second floor? I didn't have Will or Layla to ask and so I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off. I rounded the hall, only to feel my head knock into another and I groaned and stumbled back a bit and I was mildly woozy, it must be the ring. My powers were officially gone and I looked up to see none other than Warren Peace.

He frowned.

"Oh my god." he said as if annoyed. "What did I say about staying the hell away from me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Get over yourself I do not enjoy my body ever touching your destructive body." I said and now he glared heavily and walked closer to me and before I knew it, my collar was gripped and I couldn't really think, but I was stumbling back and colliding with a row of lockers. I was sliding down onto the ground, my head ringing.

"Girl you better stay in your place." he snarled with command in his tone. I looked up at him wide eyes only shocked that he had actually shoved me.

"Well now we got something to talk about." I replied dryly, before suddenly jumping to my feet. With a scream, I lunged at him and his eyes widened as he caught me and once his hands did, I just struck at his face. I smacked and punched and scratched and with the force of my body, I had managed to get him on the ground. I couldn't even hear the rush of students shouting and cheering over me. Warren ducked his head trying to block my lashing attacks. Before I knew it, hands were lifting me off and I was being carried away from the cheering crowd.

My mind was racing and my heart was pounding. Did I just get into a fight on my second day of school? Oh god my parents were going to kill me.

Normal POV

By noon, the doors of Sky High swung open and in came two powerful figures with determination and powerful eyes. Everyone turned their heads and looked to see Poseidon and Mrs. Icebreaker walking through the halls. Both were in grey and blue business suits. Poseidon's long dread locks were pulled back and his square-framed glasses made his serious face look even more intimidating. His large build towered over the students who whispered as he walked by. You'd think he'd rip out of his business suit. He had to leave an important meeting for this. Mrs. Icebreaker's outfit perfectly fit her frame and, and her icy white lipstick shimmered, her hair in long waves. She was a doctor in her free time. Everyone was already whispering louder. They walked in perfect unit, the power couple some would say. Poseidon opened the door of Principal Powers' office for his wife, before entering behind her. Their daughter was assaulted and now they wanted blood.

Elora's POV

It seemed this room was the only detention room in the school. It was just meet and Warren and a teacher's assistant who had X-ray vision.

"It seems you'll be joining your father quicker than expected." I said bitterly and he glared and whipped his head at me.

"You don't know a thing about my father or me for that matter." he said. "You're just a spoiled little fish who thinks she's above everyone else." I whipped my head at him.

"Hardly. I don't have anger issues and go around pushing women." I snapped before leaning over. "And if you ever put your hands on me again, I will end you." His eyes darkened as he leaned over the desk.

"Feeling's mutual." he replied. I looked him over before rolling my eyes.

"Don't blame me because you ARE destructive." I said and he snorted.

"Oh right. Everything I touch is burned and sizzled alive. You're just as dangerous as me." he said. I arched a brow.

"I don't think so." I replied and now he laughed.

"You're water. You may be my elemental enemy, but the people below us would fear you. You have power that could hurt them and that scares them." he insulted and I tensed and looked at him.

"Fire does much worse. It's like a creature that can't stop eating." I snapped and he leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"And if it floods, everything dies." he said. I rolled my eyes and looked at the teacher's assistant.

"I have to pee." I said needing to get away from this pyrokinetic lunatic. The assistant looked up from his paper and nodded.

"Go ahead." he replied and I shot Warren a glare before quickly getting up and moved into the hall. The closest bathroom was the gym, so I casually strolled in, but male voices stopped me and now I paused and remained by the wall that separated us from the locker room.

"You think it was difficult getting these?" I hear Lash.

"Give those back!" It was Magenta. I hear Speed laughing.

"You know what we want. You want these pictures gone, then on your knees… and if you bite me, I will make all four years of school miserable for you." I hear him say. Now I was confused at what was happening. We still had thirty minutes before the power ring was deactivated. What was going on? I slowly and quietly turned the corner and peeked over. My eye suddenly widened at what I was looking at. I didn't even have to think before realizing what was happening. I saw Lash and Speed standing there with their pants down.

Magenta was on her knees in front of Speed and I just watched as she took his cock directly into her mouth, and a sharp shudder shot through my body. Her other hand was stroking Lash's cock which was limp, but slowly hardening as she stroked him. This was not happening. I was not seeing this! The looks of pleasure on their face disgusted me.

"Mmm not bad hamster girl," Lash said with a light pant.

"These freshmen girls are gonna be good I can tell." Speed said with a smirk.

"Makes me even more excited to feel water girl's mouth on me." Lash said panting gently. Speed smiled darkly.

"Let's see how wet we can get her." he said. My eyes widened and I just turned back around and pressed my back to the wall, but my feet carried me back into the hall. No, go back! Go back and help! But what could I do? I have no powers to help. I'm sorry, Magenta. I hurried back to the detention room, and just opened the door and closed it placing my back to the door. The assistant was gone. He must have stepped out. I pushed myself to the nearest wall, my body still shaking and my hand covering my mouth. Warren's face switched from annoyed to concern.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked and I began to cry and shake my head of the things I had just seen. Warren cautiously walked over to me. "Hey, what happened?" I pushed him away not wanting him to get too close to me. I didn't want any man near me. The door swung open and in came my parents. My father already was in defensive mode.

"What the hell is going on!" he asked. They were here? Oh god this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening!


	4. Chapter 4

4

Dad had Warren by the collar and his feet were off the ground. Warren glared, but my father's glare was stronger.

"You little punk." he snarled. Mother was in front of me in seconds, arms around my shoulders. My face planted into her shoulder.

"Elora are you alright?" she asked frantically. Principal Powers walked in and her eyes were wide.

"Jared have you lost your mind!" she asked. My father didn't even look back. "That is a student." My father scoffed.

"Give it time he will be just like his father." he snapped and Warren growled in anger. I now jumped back to my senses and shook my head.

"Dad I'm fine." I responded carefully and my father continued to hold Warren in the air against the wall.

"This little force field may hold you kids powers at bay, but my abilities are fully functional." he threatened lowly.

"Jared let him go." Principal Powers demanded. Warren just glared and my father brought him closer to eye level and raised one hand and pointed it directly at the bridge of Warren's nose.

"If you ever put your hands on my daughter again… Oh you best believe I will end you. I will not give you the chance to turn into your father." he said in a dark and vicious tone. I was tensed and shocked at my father's threat never seeing this side of him before. Mother moved over to him.

"Honey, let's go." she said firmly with a hint of softness. Father just looked back at her with his eyes when Warren didn't respond. Slowly he took a step back and dropped Warren fixing his suit. I was holding my breath it seemed for I was unsure if I should even say anything. My father's glare did not lighten up as he turned and moved from the room. Mother turned and took my hand and led me from the room.

"You're coming home right now." she responded and I did not voice an objection. I lied in bed listening to my parents argue.

"They should not let children of villains into the school." I heard my father snap.

"We cannot place judgement on all of them when there is only one bad apple." my mother responded calmly.

"Elena just look at them," he said in disgust, "that boy insults our family name just by attending that school."

"No child is the same as their parents. Elora is not like us. She may not wish to grow up and be a hero. She may want to live a normal life with a human man and-"

"Lena, stop it. Elora knows better and knows the world needs more heroes." he said.

"If that is her choice." My mother pressed. She was indeed the voice of reason in our house hold. She was not afraid to tell us when we are wrong and will always hold us together. I curled up into my pillow and sighed some. My dad had such high expectations for me. I didn't know for sure if I wanted to be a hero. I just want to make it through high school. My mind drifted back to Magenta and I couldn't even begin to think about what happened to her. Maybe I should say something to her. No then that meant giving myself away that I saw what happened to her and that I didn't report it. I closed my eyes tight wanting to block out everything. Tears streamed down my face hard, but slowly flashes of green were appearing into my eyes and I slowly opened them to see a green figure outside my window. I blinked and sat up only to see Zach.

My eyes widened and I moved from the bed, my night gown flowing onto the ground. He pointed down at the seal and I unlocked it and opened.

"Hey." I said and he leaned in a bit.

"Hey- wow you look amazing." he said in shock. I arched a brow.

"What are you doing here and how did you find where I lived?" I asked and he pointed to a black truck and in it I could see Will and Layla.

"We know things are crazy right now what with Warren and your parents and thought you'd might like to sneak out." he said. I looked over at the truck again in thought. I never snuck out before. But hearing my parents argue, I knew they would not notice. I now looked back at Zach and smiled.

"I'll be right out." I replied and he nodded and moved back so I could close the window. I turned and pulled off my night gown assuming he'd turn around. I moved over and got dressed in blue jeans and a red tank. I turned back around only to see a frozen faced Zach staring at me.

"Wow- um a little more warning next time." he said and I scoffed stepping out of the window.

"Shut up you liked it." I teased before we hurried to the truck. Layla and Will were in the back and I joined Zach in the passenger's side. He put the truck in drive and we drove forward. I ducked my head down just in case my parents decided to step out. Layla leaned forward and looked at me in shock.

"Oh my god girl, how are you? I can't believe your parents pulled you out of school today." she said and I only nodded and sat back up.

"I know, my dad is furious. He really does not like villains or their kids." I replied. Will sighed.

"Warren's been suspended for three days for you know fighting you. I can't believe he put his hands on you… you're a girl." he said and I shrugged.

"I can handle myself." I responded before looking at Zach. "Where are we going anyways?" Now he smirked.

"There's a little get together happening at the tombs." he said. The tombs was an area of the city where the low lives hung out at as well as the criminals and drug attacks. Students aren't allowed to use their powers, so going there was a bad idea since it wouldn't be right to fight the humans. I arched a brow.

"Why are we going there?" I asked and Will smirked.

"Underground fight clubs are hosted. Teens over 18 and adults with powers go there and fight." he said. I arched a brow.

"A superpower fight club huh?" I asked and Zach nodded with a smirk.

"And there's been rumors that Warren Peace will be fighting there. We can watch him get his ass handed to him." he said. I was stunned to hear that Warren would fight at such a thing…wait no I wasn't. I now felt my chest tighten as I asked this question.

"Is Magenta coming?" I asked. Layla shook her head casually.

"No she wasn't feeling too good so she went home early. I texted her but she hasn't replied." she answered and I nodded slowly leaning against the door and looking out the window. I hope she was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

5

When we arrived, Zach hid his truck down the street so it wouldn't be vandalized. The four of us walked together noticing some teens from our school walking down the street too.

"If anything happens and we get separated we meet right back at the truck." Zach said. We all nodded with excitement as we neared a line that was forming. A part of me was indeed worried because I was sure my parents had noticed I was gone by now. I never snuck out or broke the rules. I was nervous that I would get in trouble. We waited in line for thirty minutes before getting to the front. There was a large man in a black shirt with a lightning scar across his right eye.

"ID." he demanded. One by one, we showed him our ID and he scraped a white line over the tops of our palms. He waved us in and we looked at each other with pure joy for what we were about to see. We moved with the rest of the heard of young adults into a black tunnel. Zach began to automatically glow and so I stuck close to him.

We began to move down some stairs and now I could hear loud screaming and yelling and chanting. I was looking around for some type of craziness and that's when I saw them. Numerous cages in a large field that surrounded a pit. All of them were filled with different types of people with different super powers fighting and there blood, that much I could see.

"STEP RIGHT IN PEOPLE THERE ARE DIFFERENT FIGHTS TO SEE!" A young man in a large purple hat yelled. He had white clown paint on his face and reminded me of a carnival barker. "IT'S A BUFFET OF FIGHTS! WALK AROUND TO ALL OF THE CAGES AND WITNESS THE FIGHT THAT WILL BE TALKED ABOUT FOREVER! AND SOON GATHER AROUND FOR THE UPCOMING PIT MATCH BETWEEN THE RED DEMON WARREN PEACE AND THE SHADOW WOLF CYRUS RAY!"

My attention was immediately caught by both names. Warren would be fighting serial killer Cyrus Ray? I knew all too well about Cyrus Ray, well read about him. He was military and an elite fighting shape shifter. He controlled shadows and could manipulate death and I heard at one point he tried to bring his dead love back to life, and was put away for trying to bring her back by sacrificing a young woman so his wife's soul could take over. I decided to not think of that right now and made sure to keep up with my friends so I wouldn't get lost. Luckily with Zach's glow I did not lose them. I noticed white lights all over the place and it took a few seconds to realize that it was from the markers the bouncer put on us.

Our friends and I stopped at one cage and saw one guy we knew from our school fighting with some large muscly man. It was that small kid who could turn into a large wall of rock. I call him Rocky for short. Some of the fights were different. I got to see shape shifters and others who used the elements like me. Some could fly and others had great speed and agility. I even saw an obese man who fought with his gut. My friends were amused, but I was more curious of this pit that Warren would be fighting the Shadow Wolf in. I glanced around for this in ground arena and saw it in the distance. I looked at Zach who was looking at the fight in front of us and just weighing my options on if I should leave the heard or not.

I decided I could handle myself should I be bothered. But everyone was looking at a fight so, I figured I could do a bit of exploring. I slowly began to move from my friend and politely move through the crowd. It was a bit hard as I was being mildly pushed around by the crowd. But I had my eyes locked on this pit and so I would not lose my focus. But I had to be sure I didn't get too close so I didn't fall inside. I managed to get close to the pit and have my own personal space. However, I couldn't hear my own thoughts due to all the yelling and fighting and fists pounding against bodies. I looked into the pit for a minute and saw dried blood on the walls and suddenly I felt overwhelmed. Did people die down there? Has Warren fought in a place like this? I didn't expect anyone really from our school to be here. I could see two black hall ways on either side of this large pit where I assumed each opponent came out of. I looked up at the ceiling thinking it would be nice to see the sky, but I just saw darkness. Now I felt immediately cluttered.

"ALL RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMT HUMANS AND NON ALIKE, GATHER AROUND THE PIT AND PREPARE FOR THE FIGHT OF A LIFE TIIIIIIME!" I heard the barker from all around me. Now I felt more bodies crowding me and I started to look for my light house, Zach, but in this crowd of glowing bodies, I could not find him. My eyes widened as I just froze, my heart pounding in my chest as I was utterly alone. I looked into the pit and just waited. A few people began to chant Warren's stage name and I could only assume he was entering first. I looked toward the hall to my right seeing a red stream of something coming out of it. Suddenly, fire burst through the hall as if something exploded. My eyes widened as I was unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but slowly, I watched someone walk through the fire as if not even effected by it.

As the fire cleared out and smoke was left over, I began to see that it was Warren. He was in black pants and bare foot and shirtless. His hair was tied back and his wrists were on fire. My eyes widened as I had never thought I would see Warren out of school let alone an underground fight ring.

"AND HERE HE IS THE RED DEMON WARREN PEEEEAAAACE!" the barker shouted and everyone cheered and clapped and chanted for him. Warren just stood there waiting for the other opponent. It was like he didn't hear the crowd around him- or he didn't care. I managed to get a look at his face and could see the look in his eyes. They were dark and filled with nothing. He either just wanted to fight or he wanted to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"AND NOW THE MAN OF SHADOWS, THE UNDERTAKER OF DEATH HIMSELF CYRRUSSSS RAY!" the barker called out and now everyone was looking at the other side entrance and I noticed shadows were seeping through the walls and flowing onto the ground and I watched this sickly-looking shape continue to move into one form out into the pit. Everyone began to cheer as the form rose from the ground and began to take the form of a human. My eyes widened as the form began to look more realistic and I watched the shadow form fade from the body of the man and leave only him. I was stunned to see Cyrus was a large man with rippling muscles in a black wife beater and baggy pants. His hair was long and dark just like his shadows. He had a tan complexion and warrior like tattoos on his arms moving onto his back. My eyes widened as I thought this man was going to kill Warren.

"Those who want to make bets place them now! Warren are you ready!" the barker yelled and Warren just glared. "Cyrus are you ready?" Cyrus just smirked with amusement and I didn't know why, but I felt fear for Warren. He's a high school student who went to my school, fighting a grown man. If he died, I was sure his family or friends or whichever he had would be devastated. A hand suddenly took mine and I jumped and saw Zach with Layla and Will behind him.

"Hey are you crazy, you can't run off like that! This place isn't entirely safe you know." he said loudly and I nodded.

"Right sorry." I replied

"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" the barker called out and I looked back down and saw fire immediately shooting from both of Warren's hands and Cyrus just smirked, his hazel eyes fading black and his entire body followed. The fire struck the shadow and it merely flattened on the ground and like a snake it struck across the ground and up to Warren's right side. It shot up from the ground, and the black form struck Warren in the hip so hard he flew across the ground. But he was up in seconds shooting blasts of fire now at Cyrus and he just moved left and right and then left again avoiding the blows.

"Damn Cyrus is going to kill Warren!" Layla said with fear in her eyes. Will winced.

"Oh come on Warren is Warren." he said and I watched as Cyrus reformed again and raised his hands up and taunted Warren tempting him to come at him which he did, hands devoured by fire. He kept throwing punches and Cyrus just dodged him and I winced. The crowd was going wild.

"Cyrus is playing with Warren." I said and Cyrus caught Warren with a fist to the jaw sending Warren to the wall. I could tell he was calculating figuring out what to do. "What do shadows fear the most?" Warren suddenly looked at the ground and then looked up at the lights that hung all over the place. Cyrus charged at him and Warren just raised his hands up causing a burst of fire, but it was not to attack. The fire was just really bright. So bright, Cyrus yelled out and stumbled back shielding his eyes and my eyes sparkled as a smile spread across my face.

I guess there was some brains to him after all. Warren was now laying some punched of fire on Cyrus and each punch caused blotches of skin to burn on Cyrus and this caused Cyrus to jump back and let his shadow form take over. He raised his hands suddenly and darkness spread all over the ceiling and everyone gasped as darkness spread over us like a plague. But with Zach standing beside us we could still see. Warren was drawn to his green light and he looked right at us, and then me. My body jerked from being caught off guard by the sudden eye contact, but it didn't last. Cyrus threw a hard punch and Warren's head jerked to the left hard and he went down, his eyes shutting immediately. My eyes widened and my hands covered my mouth as I watched Warren fall to the ground, knocked out cold.

The shadows faded from the lights and now everyone could see and I swallowed hard.

"Damn!" Will shouted and I watched in horror as Cyrus just moved over Warren's body with another smirk, his top lip quivering to form a snarl. Warren was not moving and Cyrus then looked up at the barker who just raised his thumb to a neutral position like a king deciding someone's fate. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Wait what is he doing?" Layla asked in panic. The four of us were confused, and I knew in the pit of my stomach something was horribly wrong. The barker smirked and let his thumb go and now everyone just began to make a low humming noise. 'No mercy. No mercy. No mercy.'

"Wait what does that mean!" I asked, and now we all began to look over the railing and I watched as Cyrus raised his right arm high, his fist forming a long shadow yet the shadow was forming a sharp spike like thing. My eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" Zach yelled.

"They're gonna kill him. They're going to fucking kill him!" Will said and I shook my head. I was not prepared for this and I felt my heart begin to beat to fast that it could explode in my chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. I grabbed the railing and leaned over so quickly.

"WARREN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and so hard that it made everyone around me jump. This wasn't right. I may not have liked Warren, but I didn't want to see him die in some stupid fight. Cyrus now paused and his head slowly turned and looked up at me. I was intimidated by his stare, but I looked past him and down at Warren. "Get up! Get up and fight!" Warren's face was so blank and I thought he was indeed going to die.

My knuckles gripped the rails tighter that my mind was screaming for me to jump down and save a Sky High student, but suddenly Warren gasped and his eyes snapped open. He was quick for he through his fists together and… lava burst from his fists and now everyone gasped as Cyrus was suddenly devoured by the heat the lava now turned to fire and my eyes widened as the pit was burning quickly.

"Oh shit!" Zach yelled. The ground in front of Warren was melting away and now he had no choice but to flea through the entrance he came from. Everyone began to flea themselves as the ground beneath us began to slowly cave in. It was pure chaos and I was looking for Zach's light. Everyone ran through the exits at once causing the exits to be blocked. Oh my god everyone was trapped. People with powers were now using their powers to make their own exits which was casing the cement walls and ceiling to break and cave in. I searched for my friends and I could not find them.

"WILL! LAYLA! ZACH!" I screamed but I couldn't even hear myself over the screaming and panic. I looked back toward the pit and quickly moved back over it. I saw the entrance Warren had escaped through. There were still dry spots near the exit. I had not time to think. I moved beneath the railing and jumped for the dry spot. I landed horribly and tumbled onto the ground bruising my body a bit. I groaned and lifted my head to see the lava was flowing toward me and my eyes widened. I was still shocked there was even lava here. But what my eyes couldn't avoid was the figure slowly rising from the lava. Darkness began to push through the heat and steam rose into the ceiling. I could see black eyes staring at me through the lava and a monstrous figure began to form.

My eyes widened even more unable to move from the fear of everything, but a firm arm gripped my forearm and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on move it!" I looked up to see Warren pulling me down the entrance. His hand slid from my arm and down to clutch my hand and I was finally growing a brain again which shouted for me to run and get somewhere safe. I began to run with Warren down the hall with hopes he led me to a safe place.

Author's notes

Okay all so i finally finished school for like ever so here is an update of Sky High. I don't know why i saw Jason Momoa as Cyrus but there it is. I may do some new fanfics with Momoa but i am not sure yet. Anyways until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

7

I had never had to run this fast or hard before. But then again when an underground arena was collapsing, you force the will power to run. I don't know where we were going, but I followed Warren without much question. I didn't have time to speak, but it was not long before I smelled fresh hair and heard the horns of cars. I saw the sky and the stars and I never felt so happy. But that didn't last for now, I was shoved against the wall of a building, Warrens arms pinning me there.

"What the hell were you doing in the pits water girl?" he asked angrily. I was catching my breath the entire time before shoving him off me.

"Saving YOUR life hot head. That guy was going to kill you." I snapped back looking around at where we were at now. I honestly was not familiar with this part of the city. He scoffed and turned from me.

"I didn't need your help." he said and I snorted.

"Right. Next time I'll let the serial killer actually kill you." I said and he just glared at me and shook his head.

"You never answered me. What were you doing there?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I was invited and curious. What are you doing fighting in such a horrible place like that- I mean underground fighting? Come on." I said and he shook his head.

"Don't fucking lecture me or look your snobby head nose down on me. You don't know me. I've been fighting in that pit for years." he said and I gawked.

"And tonight would have been your last night… I didn't try and help you for your sake." I said and now he turned toward me.

"Oh so why did you do it?" he asked.

"For your family- I don't know. Someone who would miss you if you were gone would be highly upset." I said and now he waved me off as if my excuse was so poor.

"Oh please I have no family." he snapped.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"YEAH!" he yelled.

"Not a mother?" I asked and now he held back his answer and just looked away. I knew his mother was not a hero or a villain for that matter. "Warren, you're my classmate and truth be told, I would never just stand there and do nothing as an innocent person is about to be killed for sport." His body was tensed as he crossed his arms and he scoffed and looked away.

"How hero like of you." he said and I shook my head stepping closer to him.

"No. It's the right thing to do regardless of status." I said a bit lighter now and he just glanced at me for a moment and sighed heavily.

"Fine whatever. Thanks." he said, and I knew that was all I was going to get, so I nodded.

"Welcome." I replied. The rumbling of the clouds was heard and we both looked up. Warren then sighed and looked me over before motioning his head at me.

"Come on. I can repay the favor by getting you home. The rain weakens me." he said and I nodded and we began to walk on the sidewalk of the city. I looked at him now.

"So when could you use lava?" I asked and Warren just looked at me, his eyes a bit more casual and less hostile.

"Honestly, just now. I never knew I could do that." he told.

"Woah. Pretty bad ass." I said and he laughed just a bit. I had never see him even crack a smile. I didn't think he could. He looked as if he was arguing with himself about something when he looked at me.

"When I was knocked out cold, I saw my future you know my life, I saw myself being sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. I turned out just like my father and I felt trapped inside my own mind. And then I hear your voice and suddenly, I'm back in the real world and then lava is shooting out of my hands from a rage I never thought I could feel. I saw Cyrus looking at you and I don't know I guess I thought he was going to hurt you or something." he said his voice now growing distant as if not wanting to discuss things further. I nodded understanding that he definitely didn't want to be this open.

"It's okay. I almost jumped into that pit myself." I said and he looked down at me.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged now feeling bashful.

"I may not like you, but you're still my school mate… and maybe my only chance of survival." I muttered to myself now thinking of Magenta with her run in with Lash and Speed. Warren scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked looking down at me casually and I glanced up at him wondering if I should tell him. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away before looking back at him.

"Lash and Speed, and maybe some of the other upper classmen… they've done something horrible and I don't know what to do about it." I said the thoughts causing me to shake some. Warren looked me over now as we walked and slowly, we felt the rain begin to fall.

"Ah shit. Come on my jobs not too far from here. We have umbrellas." he said jogging in the direction of some small Chinese diner. I followed quickly now hearing the rain come down hard. We were now in a little Chinese looking place, and I just looked around at how empty it was. If it was open, I couldn't tell. It wasn't huge, but it was nice. I couldn't believe Warren had a job. I waited by the door while Warren rummaged through a small closet by the checkout desk.

"So what are the other upper classmen doing? Some type of right of passage on the freshmen?" he asked almost humorously. I was still as I watched him and I looked down.

"They've sexually assaulted one of the students when the school's power barrier takes our powers away. Mostly it's guys hurting the females." I said. Now Warren's body leaned back to look at me with shock.

"Woah." he said completely shocked. I nodded and looked down.

"And I know they are going to do it to me too." I said and in that moment, I couldn't be sure, but I could have sworn I saw Warren's upper lip twitch in anger. "That is why I was crying back in detention." Warren now moved over to me and he was so close to me, I could smell ash on him but past that was his natural male musk, and I had never smelled anything so nice before.

"Elora, you gotta tell Powers." he said and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I can't, do you know most of the upper classmen's parents are rich and well known super heroes. It will be my word against theirs and I have no idea if I could even get the student to talk." I said. He winced.

"So what you're going to do nothing?" he asked and I frowned.

"What can I do? Sky High has such a reputation and I can't do anything without a plan. All I know is when the barrier goes down they are going to go after me, and without my powers… I don't know how to defend myself against other guys." I said truthfully. All I've had is my powers. I never had to fight without them, so without them, I felt useless. Warren ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Okay." he said moving back to the closet. I tilted my head.

"Okay?" I asked, and he nodded moving over to me with umbrella looking down on me with a nod.

"When we are at school, I'll watch your back but only when the barrier is on. If any of them try anything with you, I'll make them swallow their teeth." he said aggressively and I was stunned at his words. Warren Peace, fire user, offering help- no to defend me, a water user? i shook my head in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" I asked and shrugged.

"You're my class mate… and you're a girl. I may not like you, but i can't sit around now knowing someone's not protecting you." he replied before motioning his hand to the door. So he's going to protect me then. I was taken back by this entire conversation, but I nodded and we moved back onto the side walk. We moved under the umbrella together and it felt weird to be so close to a guy so hot like Warren, temperature I mean. He even wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me close.

"This must make you uncomfortable." I said and he scoffed.

"It does." he said and I couldn't help but smiled and he gave a quick smirk.

"So you've been fighting for years there? Why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I didn't fit in anywhere else. Everyone assumes I am just violent because of my father, so why not give in to it." he said. "I've definitely shown you I can be violent… sorry." he said lowly and I nodded.

"It's okay. I think I've shown you I can kick your ass if you try it ever again." I said firmly and he just arched a brow at me and I just grinned. He looked ahead again.

"Fighting is just all I know." he said almost with disappointment. I wondered if he wished he could be something else, something more.

We made it back to my house and I could see all of the lights were on. I winced.

"Oh shit my parents are going to be pissed." I said. Warren shook his head.

"Only for a little bit… but when they see you they'll be happy you're alive and well." he said lowly looking down at me. I looked up at him, the umbrella still over us as he held it.

"I am sure your mom will be happy to see you tonight too." I said suddenly moving a strand of wet hair out of his face. He froze up immediately and I could tell how uncomfortable he looked. I chuckled.

"Yeahhhh." he said awkwardly.

"Sorry, force of habit from my mom." I said and he nodded.

"Ah… you know we will have to go back to not liking each other, tomorrow right?" he asked and I tilted my head.

"Why?" I asked and somehow my question threw us both off.

"What do you mean why? It's how it has to be. You're water, I'm fire." he said and I nodded.

"Right of course." I said looking toward my home. I don't know why, but after tonight, I didn't want to fight Warren or even hate him. Maybe it was his near-death experience that made me not want to be the one to cause any type of discomfort toward him or hearing how he feels he only has violence to show the world because he has been treated so horribly. The rain slowly stopped and I nodded up at Warren.

"Well… thanks for walking me home. Good night and thanks for agreeing to help me." I said and he shrugged.

"Yeah don't worry about it." He said, and I nodded as we slowly began to separate from each other and I moved toward the house that was going to be filed with nothing but shouting in 3,2,1.

"OH MY GOD ELORA!" mom shouted once I entered the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

8

So I was grounded for four weeks. It would have been two had my parents not have found out about the underground fighting from the news. I just sat on the loveseat in the living room while my parents both yelled at me, then each other, then at me again.

"Wow four weeks? Man I'm kind of glad I wasn't there." Ethan said as all of us were sitting down at lunch. Magenta was not with us and this worried me.

"I got five weeks." Will said with a deep sigh.

"I got five days without gardening." Layla said with sadness. I almost didn't understand why that was a punishment. "I love gardening." Zach smirked.

"I got off scot-free. I told you all to put up decoys in your rooms." he said. Layla and Will glared at him and he just shrugged. I then noticed Penny and her goons, Lash and Speed, approaching.

"Aw look at the pathetic heroes… sitting with the loser sidekicks." Penny started and already I was rolling my eyes. "Couldn't be anymore pathetic." With that said she began to walk toward her table where other heroes sat. Lash hit Ethan in the back of his head.

"Sad you guys could be at the top." he said following Penny. Speed shrugged.

"Guess that's what happens when you side with the losing team." he added winking at me before turning and following. I sneered a bit at the gesture. Layla looked at me with an arched brow.

"What was that about?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No idea." I said taking a bite of my apple. Everyone was starting to get lost in their own conversations when Will looked up and smiled and waved at someone.

"Hey Magenta!" he called out and I looked at him and then up toward the cafeteria doors and saw Magenta looked completely caught off guard. She just stood there before turning and leaving the cafeteria. Now everyone seemed confused.

"What was that about?" Zach asked and I felt knots forming in my stomach. Overwhelming guilt filled me. I saw Magenta getting assaulted, and I just ran away… because I was afraid. I got up to go after her, but Warren was just entering now and for some reason I paused in the middle of the lunch room and just watched him. He had his usual grimace on his face and he was only carrying one strap of his back pack. He looked up at me and glared.

"What are you looking at h2olga?" he asked. Good one. I gave a soft sneer to let him think he got to me, but I hurried and left the cafeteria. I looked around for Magenta, but she was already gone. I sighed and looked down in sadness. Maybe I could redeem myself. I began to move down the end of the hall thinking I could catch Magenta. However, a familiar dinging noise over my head made me pause around the corner of the hall.

"Attention students, the power ring will be activating now." the intercom said and suddenly, I felt utterly drained and I sighed some and looked around. The hallway was empty enough. I started to move down the hall carefully and slowly. I shouldn't be this worried about walking down the halls of my own school, but I was. I looked around for Magenta and concluded she was gone. I still had fifteen minutes of lunch left, so maybe I could make it back to Will and the others and be safe. I turned around and took three steps before stopping in place noticing who was coming down the hall. Lash and Speed. They were talking amongst themselves before they saw me and both stopped. I looked at them almost innocently thinking maybe they would just walk on, but I watched as they made lustful faces at me. Speed licked his lips slowly and Lash just bit the side of his lip as if he was trying to contain himself- no control himself.

"Come here little water girl…daddy wants to show you something a trick." Speed said in a low predator like tone and together the two began to slowly stalk toward me. My eyes suddenly and my body just sprang into action. I turned and just ran down the hallway. I thought about screaming or crying out for help, but what could I tell teachers? Boys were chasing me so I panicked, that they were going to practically hold me down and do horrible things to me. All they had to do was play dumb, and then that's how rumors started and my life would be a living hell. My heart pounded fast as my brain just shouted one word to me: Escape. I just ran down halls not having a clue of where I was going to go.

Warren's POV

I was mildly disappointed that Elora didn't spew some witty comeback at me when I passed her in the cafeteria. I mean come on H2Olga was a good one, I was sure she had something better to say. Secretly I applauded her quick ability to talk back to me. She was distracted though, I could tell. I mean she was the only girl with the man size balls to actually talk back to me. But I guess now I had to allow it.

I don't even know why I made the quick decision to help her out. Oh, that's right. Those hero upper classmen were going to hurt her. I question why I don't tell someone. Oh yeah that's right, I'm Baron Battle's kid. No one takes me seriously. I'm shocked I was even allowed to continue going to school here. But still what these punks are doing is pretty fucked up. Wait what am I even talking about? This could clearly be a joke or a lie that water head is doing to somehow get back at me for our fight.

But that look in her eyes when she told me last night, I have seen that look before and I couldn't ignore it no matter how badly I wanted to simply because it was her. I sat down with my tray of food and just ate in silence. I could see no-powers Stronghold was sitting across the cafeteria with his loser clique looking confused as to why Elora ran out. I then noticed Lash and Speed leaving the cafeteria now. My eyes followed them for a moment and I just looked back down at my food.

Where they were going, I didn't care to know.

"Attention students, the power ring will be activating now." The intercom said. I remained seated and continued eating. I could feel my body feel drained of energy, but with the fighting I've done, I don't feel too different than when I have my powers. I glanced around at the cafeteria and noticed everyone looked weakened by the power ring. I then moved to take another bite of my sandwich, but before I could even take a bite, I just stopped and stared at my sandwich. There was a feeling growing in the back of my mind. I wasn't an idiot my subconscious was telling me to do something and do something now. And I wasn't an idiot for putting two and two together. Elora is out in the halls alone without her powers and Lash and Speed have just gone out after her. I gave a deep glare to my sandwich.

"Fuck." I said swiftly before getting up and moving swiftly from the cafeteria. Now that feeling was heightened and I knew what I had to do.

Elora's POV

I had moved into the girl's bathroom and ran to the stall in the very back and just locked the door and pressed my back to the wall. Surely this little rite of passage was not so important they would enter the girl's bathroom. My eyes widened as the door opened and I hear them laughing loudly. OH MY GOD THEY ACTUALLY CAME IN HERE.

My heart was pounding so hard my chest was heaving back and forth.

"Come on Monroe. Every upper classman must take their fresh meat punishment." Speed teased.

"And who knows, you may like the fresh meat we have to give you." Lash added, and I closed my eyes tight. Like Magenta.

"I wonder if she's a virgin?" Speed asked.

"I have a way to find out." Lash said menacingly. I covered my mouth feeling a whimper escape me.

"Now who is in this stall?" Speed asked and I looked down to see the two boys shoes at my stall. Suddenly Lash was down on the ground.

"PEEK A BOO!" he shouted and my eyes widened as he easily crawled beneath the stall and I gave a screech and felt my foot collide with his face and he let out a yelp. Before I knew it, I was crawling fast to the other side until I had no stalls to crawl under. I got up to my feet, and out of my peripheral, Speed's hand was inches from grabbing my hair, but I managed to open the door enough to be grabbed. My brain couldn't process what was even going on. I just saw Warren's back as it was entering the bathroom and lot of shouting and male grunting could be heard. I was just left standing there listening to the violent sounds that came from the other side of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I was just standing there at the girl's bathroom sign hearing more yelling and grunting and I didn't even know what to think. Were they ganging Warren? Could Warren take them both? I don't know. But I couldn't let someone else get hurt- I couldn't be powerless. I made a small move toward the door only to have it swing open and I yelp out of sheer surprise and Warren is coming out. His bottom lip is bleeding and I winced in pain.

"Let's go." he said hurriedly taking my forearm and walking quickly down the hall. I matched his speed looking back at the bathroom and then up at him.

"You're hurt." I said worriedly and his eyes darted around the hall as if making sure we weren't see. "Warren-"

"I'm fine." he cut me off. Once we were near the back of the school, Warren pushed the back door open and I glanced at his knuckles to see they were bloody and I winced as he held me in place. "You okay?" I looked up at him feeling my face warm up due to my eyes watering. I shook my head.

"No." I said, my voice trembling and he touched my face.

"You don't have to worry about them trying anything with you, Elora. They won't try ANYTHING with you again." he said. I stared up at him in sudden realization smiling at both his words and something else.

"You said my name." I said softly and he squinted some in confusion.

"What? So?" he asked and I shook my head.

"You've never said my name in a positive tone before." I said and he just rolled his eyes and leaned back looking at me as if disgusted.

"Hey don't get all sentimental on me okay you're the enemy too- what with you being water and all." he said and I just shook my head.

"Why do I have to be? Because right now we are not fire and water, we are Warren and Elora." I said walking up to him and gently placing my fingers toward his bottom lip to touch the cut on his lip and he hissed and he leaned back on instinct. "You took a hit for me."

"I took a hit for a girl being attacked." he said and I just winced and shook my head. I heard the intercom stating the power ring was shutting off and both Warren and I inhaled some as we felt our powers grow back inside us. Now I felt anger grow inside me as well and I looked at my hands for a moment before looking at Warren.

"Whatever, thanks for the help hot head." I said coldly and just reentered the school.

Normal POV

'That bitch… she's the one who ruined my fight with that pathetic high school Peace. She cost me money and title.' Cyrus watched from behind the rows of buses. He had been tracking the two since the collapse of the ring. That was Cyrus' only way to justifiably kill someone and now it was gone, and someone had to pay and what way was better than sucking the life out of Barron Battle's daughter and Poseidon's daughter. Cyrus never truly felt alive unless he was killing someone and killing these two high schooler's would bring his name back to life. He watched the two kids speak and it was not hard to tell that Peace liked the little water girl. The minute she reentered the school Warren hit the wall immediately in frustration.

"My my, the little fire shit has a crush." he said lowly to himself. Cyrus thought about killing the two when the power ring was up, but then that would be too easy. No he wanted them both to fight back… but maybe they could fight each other before he killed them. A dark smirk played on his lips as he slowly melted into the ground a circular shadow devouring him slowly.

Elora's POV

As I walked though, I felt my body breaking down quickly. I couldn't believe this had almost happened to me. And Warren that asshole! I hurried to the gym's girl locker room. I didn't even think I could go back to that same girl's bathroom now. I swung the gym doors open and moved toward the girl's locker room only to see Magenta coming out and I paused and just stared at her until she finally saw me. She paused in mid walk and looked at me shocked and I just stared at her for the longest time and I just felt lower than shit. I shook my head suddenly.

"I saw everything and I ran away because I was scared." I admitted not knowing what to expect and I just decided to open my arms waiting for her to maybe push me away out of anger. And I would have accepted it. But her lips quivered and tears poured from her eyes and she rushed up to me and we embraced each other hard.

"They would have hurt you too." she exclaimed and I shook my head.

"They tried and I escaped, but I still should have tried for you, I should have told. I should have done something. I'm sorry." I sobbed and she shook her head and leaned back.

"Their parent's fund over half the programs here at the school. No one would believe us." she sniffled some, and I just sighed heavily and shook my head.

"What do we do?" I asked softly and she shook her head.

"We can't tell anyone." she said and I nodded.

"Never." I said and she nodded. We wiped our faces and turned to head back to the cafeteria. I kept my eyes open in case Flash and Speed were around, but I doubt they would be. I didn't see them anywhere thank god. We reentered the cafeteria and saw Penny and one of her clones walking to the other side of the cafeteria as Will and Layla were walking past them and I watched as Penny tripped Will swiftly and kept walking. Magenta and my eyes just watched as Will immediately fell, his trey of trash falling all over Warren's arms. My eyes widened and Magenta gasped as Warren suddenly got up from his table.

"Oh no." I said worriedly and Magenta moved over to the others and I moved closer as a crowd was forming. I couldn't hear what was being said, but after the fight Warren was just in I knew he did not need this and Will did not deserve his anger, and I was not about to let him hurt my friend. I saw Layla and the others not too far and moved over to them.

"We gotta do something." I said and now everyone gasped as flames ignited from Warren's hands causing Will to jump back. My eyes widened as we watched.

"Yeah what can we do?" Zach asked. Now everyone was chanting 'fight, fight, fight'. It was so loud I could hardly think.

"Mr. Boy do something!" Layla said horrified and we looked at him to see him slurping down a huge drink.

"I'm on it!" he said and just like that he was running out of the cafeteria.

"Seriously!" I shouted. Will grabbed a tray and as he did, Warren shot a huge blast of fire from his hands connecting with the trey. It melted the lunch trey in seconds and now Will was scurrying around the cafeteria dodging more and more blasts from Warren.

"Warren stop!" I shouted. Warren's fire was destroying everything from the tables to the lunch lines. People could get seriously hurt. Penny and the other heroes were laughing with utter amusement. Will was doing his best to dodge his blows and suddenly he tripped and fell on the ground again. Where were the teachers! Warren raised his arms and fire devoured his sleeves as he began to throw fiercer attacks and Will rolled over beneath a table. Warren got on top of and began to follow him beneath the table until he was at the end.

"COME ON!" Layla said and we all rushed through the crowd.

"Where's your sidekick, sidekick?" Warren asked anger dripping from his lips. Now all of us formed at the table with glares.

"Right here!" Zach answered.

"Yeah!" Ethan said holding up his fists. Warren faced us and growled and for a moment we were all intimidated. Ethan immediately melted in fear as Warren raised his arms high over his head. So this was what was going to happen? First he protects me now he is willing to hurt me again? Maybe there really was no good in him. He stared down at me and I just stared up at him with disappointment in my eyes waiting for him to attack. My fists curled up, my hands turning white as they formed into balls of ice. I was ready this time. Warren stared a bit longer looking almost as if he was having a mental fight with himself. 'What are you waiting for?' i thought.

"Leave… them…alone!" we looked down at the table as it rose into the air and we watched in surprise as Will was the one lifting the table.

"He's strong!" Layla said and now we were all smiling.

"I'm strong?" Will asked and I just smiled with pride happy he actually found his powers.

"Time to level the playing field." I said and Will immediately threw the table into the air sending Warren crashing into the ceiling wall then down onto a table.


End file.
